Akatsuki High School
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: La Preparatoria es un todo un mundo, donde gozas la mejor época de tu vida. Los tres Uchiha llegan a la Hikari Gakuen, donde conocen gente bastante interesante. ¿Como sera la vida en la preparatoria? KakuHidan   MadaPain   SasoDei   HashiMada   ItaIzu
1. Conociéndonos

**Hola mundo de Fanfiction! He vuelto con un fic que es colectivo, lo hago junto con mi hermana Otaku_Madara94. Ella lo tiene publicado en su cuenta en Amor Yaoi.**

Sin mas que decir, solo gocen del capitulo y dejen review nwn. 

El joven de no más de dieciséis años, se encontraba durmiendo de lo más cómodamente sobre su lecho; Estaba tan hundido en la comodidad de las sabanas, con la respiración tranquila y una postura boca abajo. Cortos minutos pasaron, los pasos se escucharon, la perilla de la puerta rechino, dejando ver una figura madura. El hombre que estaba al pie de la puerta, observaba la belleza de aquel adolescente que dormía sobre su cama; se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico dormido.

—"_Ojala y así estuviese todos los días_" -Fue lo que pensó el mayor y sin más, Fugaku tomo un jarrón que se encontraba a un lado y sin pudor alguno, derramo su contenido sobre el rostro del puberto.

—¡Mierda! - grito el joven pelinegro mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cómodo lecho y prácticamente saltar para no mojarse más.

—¡¿Por qué? - pregunto indignado Itachi.

—Ya es tarde. Hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria y no quiero que des mala impresión. Ya está el desayuno en la mesa y tu hermano y tus primos te esperan abajo. -Dice serio el hombre, provocando un gruñido en Itachi. Sin más, cuando el mayor se salió de la habitación, Itachi se desvistió de sus pijama y se coloco un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca; ato en una coleta sus largos cabellos y sin más, bajo a la sala donde se encontraban Sasuke desayunando y con su uniforme de secundaria. Madara se encontraba sentado en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa y por su parte, Izuna dormía recargándose sobre sus brazos.

—Hm, te ves fatal primo. -Dice burlón Madara.

—Calla Madara - le miro con cara de perros.- Mejor despierta a Izuna, no se vaya a ahogar entre sus babas - dijo el menor mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

—No me haces gracia, Itachi - un golpecito que sonó como un "poke" fue a parar a la frente de Itachi, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras comía y los abrió perplejo al sentir el golpe.

—¿Q...qué paso? -Pregunto aturdido Izuna al ser despertado de su ensueño.

—Termina de comer, Izuna. En diez minutos nos vamos. -Dice serio Madara, por su parte, Izuna sintió un rubor en sus mejillas, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

—Hai. -Dice, tomando los palillos para comenzar a engullir su alimento.- ¿Como dormiste Itachi-san? -Pregunta Izuna, mirando hacia el nombrado.

—Muy bien, hasta que me mojaron la cara - contesto mientras se frotaba el golpecillo en la frente.- ¿Y tu Izuna-kun?

—Bien, aunque estaba algo acostumbrado a Dormir hasta tarde - sonrió un poco nervioso el menor mientras agarraba su vaso con té verde para luego tomar un poco de la infusión.

—Vámonos - Ordenó el Uchiha mayor, mientras tomaba su mochila.

Dicho eso, todos asintieron y posteriormente, se encaminaron a la que de ahora en adelante seria su preparatoria. Ya estaban detrás de la puerta principal, pero, fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

—¡Chicos! ¡Déjenme tomarles una foto! -Dice alegre Mikoto, agitando una cámara fotográfica y asustando un poco a los jóvenes.

—Madre, ya estamos grandes para eso. -Dice Itachi ruborizado.

—Vamos primo, ¿No te gustaría ver en unos años, cuando seas un viejo amargado y con las ojeras aun más marcadas, lo lindo que eras a tus dieciséis años? - Madara atrapo entre sus manos las mejillas de su primo, obligándolo a "sonreír" mientras los menores solo se carcajeaban. En eso Mikoto aprovecho para sacar la foto

—Pero que lindos salieron - comento la mujer mientras miraba la foto en la pantalla de la cámara.

—Madre... Por favor borra eso - comento avergonzado Itachi.

—¡Nada de eso jovencito! Ya tengo una nueva foto para agregar al álbum. -Dice con una sonrisa, mientras que un brazo envolvió su cuello.

—Madara, procura no ser tan problemático. Por favor. -Dice con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo intentare, pero, no prometo nada. -Dicho eso, los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a correr ya que el tiempo se les había escapado. Corrieron varias avenidas, siendo saludados por todo el vecindario. Después de todo, su vecindario estaba compuesto por la familia más prestigiosa de la ciudad de Okinawa, osease, los tan odiados, temidos y respetados Uchiha, encargados del ejercito japonés con armamento moderno y entrenamiento arduo.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la puerta principal de la preparatoria "Hikari Gakuen".

Rápidamente los Uchiha se fueron a sus respectivos salones. La secundaria de Sasuke estaba enseguida de la preparatoria de sus primos, por lo que solo tenía que irse corriendo a otro edificio.

Mientras los Uchiha mayores corrían para ver en qué grupo les había tocado.

—Niisan, me toco en el grupo "A" ¿A ti en cual? - pregunto Izuna mientras miraba sus horario.

—Me toco en el "C". A ti ¿Itachi? -Preguntó Madara mirándole con el rabillo del ojo.

—En el "A". -Dice secamente.

—...-Madara lanzo un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que ocurre niisan? -Pregunto Izuna al ver la reacción de Madara.

—No tendré a nadie a quien molestar... Y eso me irrita. -Dice a lo que Itachi e Izuna se fueron de espaldas y con una gota en su sien.

—Aja, nos vemos Madara - ambos primos se fueron mientras Madara miraba su horario de clases.

—Y para acabarla de joder empiezo con Química, ahí empezamos mal - se encamino de malas a su salón correspondiente. Al llegar noto que todos estaban adentro y el sensei apenas se estaba presentando.

—Oh, hola joven. Pasa. -Dice el profesor al ver a Madara en la puerta, este solo cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y sin más, se sentó en un lugar que se encontraba en medio del salón. A su lado, se encontraba un joven de piel oscura, cabellos negros, músculos muy bien trabajados y ojos extrañamente verdes con café oscuro. El adolescente llevaba una chamarra con capucha y tenía una expresión de seriedad. Tan solo miraba a ver a qué hora terminaba de hablar el profesor.

—Bien jóvenes. Para ustedes seré el profesor Orochimaru, licenciado en biología y anatomía. Por favor, preséntense ante el grupo. -Dice sonriente el hombre, poseía una piel anormalmente pálida, cabellos largos y negruzcos y en sus ojos había un par de marcas moradas.

—"_Este tipo no me da nada de confianza_" - Pensó Madara mientras sus compañeros se presentaban.

Mientras con los Uchiha más jóvenes, ellos ya habían llegado a su clase de literatura, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que su profesor no había llegado; Se sentaron en las butacas que vieron libres, junto a la ventana. Al momento de sentarse apareció un tipo con la cara tapada por un cubre-bocas.

—Hola perdonen la demora chicos, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida - dijo con un ojito feliz mientras a sus alumnos solo les salía una gota por la cabeza.- Bueno, yo soy su profesor de literatura, Kakashi Hatake. Para comenzar bien este año, deseo que se presenten ante su grupo.

—Pero, ¿Como nos presentamos? -Pregunto un albino con ojos lilas y un colgante en su cuello en clara muestra de que pertenecía a la religión Jashinista. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, marcando esas hermosas piernas y glúteos masculinos; Y una blusa de manga larga con los cuatro primeros botones abiertos, dando la vista de un bello pecho. Era toda una belleza de joven.

—Bueno, solo di tu nombre y lo que te gusta. -Dice sonriente el profesor.- "Estos jóvenes si que tienen energías". -Pensó sonriente el profesor.

—Si quiere - Dijo el albino mientras se paraba de su asiento.- Me llamo Hidan, me gusta sacrificar animales en nombre de mi Dios Jashin, también me gusta hacerme daño a mí mismo y soy gay ¿Algún puto problema, ateos? - pregunto desafiante mientras todos negaban con la cabeza.- Eso pensé - Se volvió a sentar mientras jugueteaba con su collar.

—"Demasiadas energías" -Pensó Kakashi con más de una gota en su sien.-Tranquilo Hidan, aquí no discriminamos. -Dice aun más sonriente.

—Hm.-Fue lo único que soltó el albino.

—Bueno, eh... Mi nombre es Konan, me gusta hacer figuras de origami, las flores y hacer deporte. -Dice tímida una joven de cabellos azules y ojos rojos. Lucia una blusa de manga corta que ocultaba unos muy notorios senos. En la cabeza tenía una flor hecha de papel.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Izuna - Dijo sonriente el menor.- Tengo quince años, me gusta mucho entrenar artes marciales con mi hermano mayor y mi primo, también me gusta leer y dibujar - Dijo con una sonrisa el de cabellos negros mientras algunas chicas se derretían por el joven.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, me gustan los dulces, la lectura, entrenar artes marciales y pasar el tiempo molestando a mi primo mayor.

Dijo serio Itachi, ganándose por ahí algunas admiradoras al igual que Izuna. El profesor les miro serio a ambos, nunca habían tenido alumnos que pertenecieran a la familia Uchiha.

—"_Esta generación nos ha traído sorpresas_" -Sonrió de medio lado el profesor, así, varios fueron presentándose ante el salón, perdiendo así el miedo y nerviosismo que provoca el primer día de clases.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Madara, al igual que en el de Itachi e Izuna. Todos se encontraban presentándose y ahora, era el turno del joven encapuchado.

—Yo soy Kakuzu. -Paró por unos segundos antes de continuar.- Vivo solo, sin nadie a mi lado. Me gusta trabajar y ganar dinero, me excita demasiado el dinero. Odio a la gente idiota y mediocre, odio a las ofrecidas. Me gusta ejercitarme todas las mañanas y caminar por las noches. -Dice el moreno ganándose varias miradas de desprecio.

—"_Interesante... hoy en día ya no hay seres como el_" -Piensa Madara sonriendo de medio lado. Todos en el salón miraban a Kakuzu con odio, pero, Madara podía ver en él una persona madura y seria. -"Tal vez la escuela no sea tan mala" -Pensó Madara- Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, me gusta joder a la gente y utilizarla a mi beneficio. Me gusta practicar artes marciales, pasar el rato con mi hermano y mi primo. Odio a la gente hipócrita, odio que me estafen, que se metan conmigo y si alguien me hace algún mal... No se la acaba. -Dice con el ceño fruncido y un brillo asesino en sus ojos, asustando a varios en el salón. Por su parte, el moreno de ojos verdes, le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, le simpatizaba demasiado ese joven. Tal vez la preparatoria no fuese tan aburrida después de todo.


	2. Bienvenido sea mi dolor de Cabeza

Pasaron las horas en el grupo del Uchiha mayor, todo pasó con normalidad, conocieron a los profesores de matemáticas, química, bilogía y artes. Madara estaba por demás fastidiado, no es que no le gustara la escuela, sino que simplemente aun tenía sueño por que se había acostumbrado a dormir hasta las seis de la mañana y levantarse cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Joven Uchiha, ya que parece tan interesado en mi clase, me gustaría que me tocara la oda a la alegría en flauta si no es mucha molestia - Le dijo el profesor de artes a Madara, ya que este se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Si eso quiere profesor -El pelinegro se paró de su asiento y tomó la flauta, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar sonó la campana para salir al receso.- Salvado.

Madara tenía un brillo de excitación en sus ojos ante el chillido agudo de la campana y posteriormente, lanza la flauta sin darse cuenta de que había roto un cuadro de pintura que se encontraba en la pared. Todos los alumnos miraron con ojos anchos, como el profesor de artes, Yamato, derramaba lágrimas, arrodillado en el piso, viendo como los pedazos de aquella costosa y hermosa pintura de Francia, se encontraban esparcidos en el piso.

—Uchiha... te maldigo. -Dice con un aura negra a su alrededor, pero, se sorprendió cuando vio que ya todos los alumnos se habían ido y solo quedó un joven de cabellos naranjas.

—Se fueron desde hace cinco minutos. -Dice el joven aburrido, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

—Ya veo... -Dice cabreado, apretando los puños por el enojo- ¿Como dices que te llamas?

—Pain, mi nombre es. Nagato Pain. Si no le importa, voy a salir afuera. -Dice el joven saliendo del aula, dejando al profesor maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Mientras, en el receso con los jóvenes Uchiha. Ellos se encontraban pasando el rato debajo de un árbol.

—Primo, ¿Hasta cuando crees que llegue mi hermano? -Preguntó el pequeño Izuna a Itachi que estaba totalmente recostado en el pasto, con la cabeza de Sasuke sobre su abdomen.

—No tengo idea Izuna, ya sabes que Madara viene cuando se le pega la gana -El ojeroso se quedó con los ojos cerrados. Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando escuchó un par de chiflidos provenientes de su lado derecho, por el que pasaban unos jóvenes de tercer año, eran cinco en total, ellos estaban chiflándole a él y a Izuna.

—Oigan hermosas, ¿Cuánto cobran? -Gritó un pelinegro, de ropas holgadas, según Itachi el típico chulo.

—Como me gustaría tenerte entre mis sabanas, corazón -Le gritó un rubio de pelo corto y en cresta a Izuna, este solo atino a desviar la mirada deseando sentirse protegido por su hermano mayor.

—Vuelvan a repetir eso -Sonó una voz familiar detrás de ellos logrando que a Izuna se le iluminaran los ojos.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No nos compartirás a estas bellezas? -Dice el joven de cabellos rubios, propinándole una fuerte bofetada en el trasero a Izuna. Todos se quedaron atónitos, viendo como Izuna crujía los dientes y apretaba los puños y en menos de nada. El rubio yacía por los suelos, con Izuna sobre este a punto de propinarle otro fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y maldiciéndole en alto.

—¡Basta, Izuna! -Dice Itachi tratando de alejarlo, pero, el joven se aferraba a seguir golpeando al culpable de su humillación, por su parte, Madara seguía ahí parado, con la mitad del rostro oculta entre sus largos cabellos.

Madara, a paso lento, se encaminó hacia donde ellos, retirando bruscamente a Izuna del regazo de aquel rubio y para impresión de todos. El Uchiha mayor lo estampo contra la corteza de un árbol.

—Ahh, niisan -Dijo el menor mientras entrecerraba el ojo derecho por el dolor y miraba con el otro a su hermano.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Izuna, aléjate de él, este es mío - Madara volteó a ver al rubio que se le había ocurrido humillar a su hermano, pero, para su mala sorpresa el director estaba caminando hacia donde se comenzaba a hacer un circulo para dar paso a la pelea que nunca comenzó.

—Muy bien muchachos ¿Que sucede aquí? -Preguntó el director con voz seria, mirando a Madara que tenía el puño cerrado y al rubio que se encontraba en el suelo. -Ustedes dos, síganme -Ordenó el director mientras señalaba a Madara y al otro.

—Espere, no fue él, fui yo - Izuna se adelantó ante su hermano, pero, este lo agarró del brazo.

—Itachi, cuida que Izuna no me siga -Ante la orden de su primo, el otro no pudo hacer más que obedecer y agarrar a Izuna.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una oficina, delante del director de la preparatoria, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Este, miraba serio a ambos jóvenes que no hacían más que enviarse indirectas de muerte. Para calmar la presión que yacía en el ambiente, el director decidió romper el silencio.

—Jóvenes, ¿Por que pelean el primer día de clases? ¿Quieren buscarse problemas de una vez? -Dice frunciendo el entrecejo. Ambos pubertos abrieron la boca, contradiciéndose entre sí, acusando y levantándole falsas al opuesto, así hasta llegar a cabrear al director. -¡Cállense! No puedo entenderles a los dos, tu, ¡Habla! -Dice señalando al Rubio.

—Lo que ocurre señor director, es que yo solo quise cortejar y halagar a una hermosa chica que al parecer, es bastante fiera. -Dice con la clara excitación en sus palabras- Pero, tuvo que venir este idiota y arruinarlo todo. -Dice mirándole con odio.

—¡Para tu información cabrón! ¡Esa "chica" es mi hermano menor! ¡Y es mucho más hombre de lo que tú eres! Tú no eres más que un puto irrespetuoso, que pena siento por la mujer que se case contigo en algún futuro. -Dice con enojo Madara.

—Calmado, joven -Le tranquilizó el mayor.- Veamos, tu confundiste a su hermano con una chica, eso lo explica... - Se quedó meditando durante unos minutos para luego volver a hablar.- Muy bien, para usted joven... - Dijo señalando al pelinegro.

—Uchiha Madara

—Bien, para usted joven Uchiha, tendrá que llevar un reporte a su casa y para usted joven... - señalo al rubio.

—Sou Takeshi

—Joven Takeshi, se quedara después de clases una hora en detención por tres días, sin más, pueden retirarse. -El mayor le entrego a Madara un papel que pedía que fuera firmado para mañana.

Al salir de la oficina, Madara agarro del cuello de la camisa al tipo rubio y lo puso contra la pared.

—Mira, engendro, si te vuelves a acercar y hacerle eso a mi hermano, conocerás lo que es la furia de un Uchiha, ¿Entendido? - Le azotó contra la pared sacando un gemido del otro.

—S... Si -El pelinegro le soltó.

—Bien -Se fue caminando directo a donde estaba su hermano y primo.

El pelinegro caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de aquella enorme preparatoria, pensando en los recientes acontecimientos y maldiciéndose por ello.

—"¡Genial! Ahora tendré que llevarme un puto reporte a casa. Al tío Fugaku no le gustará." -Fue lo que pensó el Uchiha mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido, pero, se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando su primo y su hermano se le acercaron a cuestionarlo.

—Madara, ¿Que te dijeron? -Preguntó preocupado Izuna, Madara solo soltó un bufido.

—Me dieron un reporte, solo eso. -Dice hastiado el mayor. -Si les importa, voy a pasearme un rato. -Dice saliendo de donde ellos que tan solo le miraron extrañados.

—No era mi intención -Dijo el Uchiha menor con la mirada triste.

—Ya sabes cómo es Madara, Izuna. No te preocupes, deja que se calme y cuando estemos en casa le hablas -Le trató de reconfortar su primo, si algo detestaba era ver a su hermano y su primo decaídos.- Vamos, también podemos conocer más la escuela -Le tomó del hombro y se fueron caminando.

Por su parte, Madara seguía paseándose por los jardines de la preparatoria, maldiciendo en alto ante su suerte. A lo lejos, Madara pudo divisar la figura de un adolescente con cabellos revueltos y anaranjados. Madara solo lo ignoró, caminando sin rumbo alguno.

El joven de cabellos naranjas, le miró serio, observando como el azabache caminaba hasta llegar a un árbol. Sin más, Madara se sentó, recargando su cabeza en el tronco del mismo. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido, realmente estaba muy cansado.

Mientras, el joven de cabellera naranja se quedo mirando al pelinegro, realmente era atractivo, aun desde lejos se veía que tenía un aire que le daba un toque ligeramente peligroso.

Así paso el rato, Pain mirando a Madara Dormir y el Uchiha en el séptimo cielo, al menos hasta que sonó la campana para entrar de nuevo a clases. Por parte de Pain no había problema, él podía irse, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía dejar que el Uchiha se perdiera de las clases.

—Estúpido sentido común -Se maldijo el de los piercings mientras caminaba directo a donde el bello durmiente.- Oye - le agito un poco del hombro, logrando que al menos se moviera pero para quitar la molestia que era la mano de Pain.

—Uchiha -Le llamó mientras el pelinegro abría sus ojos y se topaba con unos ojos grises.

—Hmm -El joven de piel pálida soltó un pequeño gemido al ser despertado de su sueño. Madara miró con cierto enojo a Pain. -¿Por qué mierda me has despertado? -Preguntó molesto el Uchiha, por su parte, Pain solo se quedo mirando el rostro de su acompañante, realmente era una belleza de admirar; Pain sonrió ante la expresión molesta de Madara.

—Ya es tarde Uchiha, ya dieron el timbre de entrada. -Dice sereno Pain, por su parte, el nombrado hizo un ligero puchero, realmente estaba tan cómodo durmiendo entre la suavidad del pasto.

—Bien... -Dice esto, levantándose de su lugar y posteriormente, ambos se encaminaron hacia su salón. El silencio era un tanto incomodo, a menos para el de cabellos naranjas que decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Porque golpeaste a Takeshi? -Preguntó el pelinaranja mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero.

—No lo golpee, ese fue mi hermano -Se defendió el pelinegro mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

—Hm, entonces ¿Por qué dejaste que el castigo fuera para ti, si era la culpa de tu hermano? -El paso seguía constante, pero por un momento Madara se detuvo, fue mínimo, pero se detuvo.

—Porque no quería que mi hermano se metiese en problemas, y deja de hacerme preguntas. -Dice fastidiado Madara, prosiguiendo con su paso. Pain solo le miró incrédulo.

—Si tú lo dices. -Sonriendo para sí mismo, sacando de quicio al Uchiha, no le agradaba en lo absoluto ese joven.-¿Y por qué no quieres que te haga preguntas, Uchiha? Tal vez solo quiero conocerte mejor, entablar una especie de "amistad", convertirnos en los "mejores amigos" y de ser posible "algo más". -Dice sonriendo de medio lado, por su parte, Madara paró en seco, mirándole con el horror en sus ojos.

—Tu... Tu - le señalo con un dedo mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho.

—Yo - Pain se señalo a si mismo inocentemente.

—¡Maldito homosexual! -Gritó Madara antes de seguir su camino dejando atrás a Pain, pero el pelinaranjo le siguió rápidamente.

—Oye, no soy homosexual, soy bisexual, me truena y me viene la reversa -Dijo con algo de burla, mas al notar las mejillas del Uchiha levemente rojas.

—No me digas que no te gustaría estar una noche conmigo -Miró directamente la cara de su acompañante para ver su reacción.- Vamos, no seas tan aguado -Le rodeo el cuello con su brazo y le beso la mejilla.

—¡Ahh! ¡No me toques! -Dice aun mas ruborizado e incomodo el Uchiha, soltándose de su agarre. Por su parte, el pelinaranjo, al ver como Madara aumentaba la velocidad de su andar, le siguió con la misma velocidad.

—¿Sabes que tu culo me excita Uchiha? -Dice Pain para molestarlo, le encantaba como se sonrojaba y molestaba. Madara solo le ignoró. Ambos ya habían llegado a donde sería su salón y estando al pie de la puerta. Vieron como la profesora de historia ya se había presentado ante el grupo y por demás, los alumnos se encontraban ya con sus libros, en una determinada pagina.

—¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? ¡Ya se pasaron diez minutos! -Dice molesta, estampando el puño en el escritorio una mujer de cabellos rojos que le llegarían posiblemente más allá del trasero. Los alumnos ante el repentino grito de la profesora, voltearon a mirar hacia donde se encontraban ambos adolescentes aun en la puerta, con las piernas temblándoles un poco ante el miedo producto de la agresividad de la maestra.

—Lo sentimos maestra. -Dice nervioso Pain, pero, tragó duro al ver que la maestra les miro frunciendo aun más el ceño.

—¡No los quiero en mi clase por hoy, odio la impuntualidad! Vallan al cuarto de servicio por un par de cubetas para cada uno y llénenlas de agua. Van a cargarlas en medio del sol en la entrada de la puerta. ¡Eso les enseñara a no ser impuntuales en mi clase! -Dice arrugando la nariz. Madara y Pain tan solo asintieron levemente y posteriormente, se encaminaron a cumplir su sentencia.

—Ves lo que ocasionas idiota -Le reclamo Madara a Pain, mas este no le hacía mucho caso ya que aprovecho la distracción del Uchiha para ponerse sus auriculares y escuchar música.

—Deja que mis colmillos rompan la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mi, y tu vida será eterna, morirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer -Se puso a canturrear el otro mientras tenía su mente concentrada en la música de su reproductor.

—¡Al menos ponme atención, coño! - el Uchiha le quito uno de sus audífonos logrando que el otro le pusiera atención.

—Te ves lindo cuando te enojas -Ante esto Madara no dudo en corretearlo un rato, no pensaba mucho en hacerle daño, solo quería asustarlo. Así empezó una pequeña carrera, a ver si Pain podía salvarse de la furia de Madara.

—¡Mami! -El pelinaranja comenzó a correr directo a los arboles para al menos tener alguna ventaja, finalmente el cuerpo le venció ya que desde las vacaciones que no hacia ningún ejercicio y su cuerpo estaba algo resentido por eso.

—Ya... No puedo... Tu ganas Uchiha - se dejo caer en el pasto recibiendo una ligera brisa. Madara iba a aprovechar y meterle un zape en la cabeza, solo como advertencia, pero no vio la raíz salida de un árbol y tropezó, cayendo sobre Pain y logrando que sus labios se juntaran.

Ambos jóvenes tenían los ojos anchos ante el contacto "intimo" que estaban teniendo. Pero, para su mala suerte, el director que había salido a pasear por los jardines de su amada escuela, se encontró con dicha escenita y ahora tenía la boca por los suelos, un rubor cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro y una enorme gota sobre su sien.

—Eh, jóvenes. Ustedes sí que tienen energías, pero... -Paró por unos segundos antes de continuar- Jóvenes, respeto gustos ajenos, por muy raros o enfermizos que sean, pero, si no es mucho pedir. ¡No hagan "eso" en mi escuela! -Dice al fin explotando, mas el par de adolescentes seguían así, sin moverse, sintiendo aun el tacto de los labios ajenos.

—"Tierra... trágame" -Fue lo que pensaron ambos jóvenes ante el bochorno del momento, este día si que fue aterrador para ambos chicos.


	3. Los Hermanos de Pain

_¡Holas!_

_Bueno, quisiera avisarles que aquí NO habrán OCs, sino que nos pareció muy excitante poner a_

_Ningendo (__.com/photo/43/33/57/danger_dbz/1275534177340___)_

_y Chikushodo (__.__ )_

_Como los hermanos mayores de Pain xDD Y como algunos es posible que lo hayan leído en el resumen, habrá incesto de ese par ¬w¬ Bueno, ya no digo nada xPPP Por si las dudas, aviso que "Nagato" es el apellido de Pain y sus hermanos y para que no lo consideren como algo OoC, les aviso también que Pain tiene la actitud de Yahiko. ^^_

_Sin más, disfruten:_

**_Aclaraciones: _**_— Son los diálogos " " Son los pensamientos._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^_

_Sin mas, disfruten! =D___

Después de la vergonzosa situación en la que se había visto involucrado, Madara estaba tranquilo en la hora de matemáticas, la cual tenían libre, mientras sus compañeros platicaban cómodamente, conociéndose o charlando sobre lo que habían hecho durante el verano, el Uchiha estaba cómodamente instalado en una butaca apartada, mirando por la ventana pensando en cómo decirle a su tío sobre el reporte y no morir en el intento, hasta que se le acerco su molestia andante: Pain.

— ¿Por qué tan triste, Madara? —cuestionó sonriente el joven de cabellos naranjas a lo que Madara volteó por sorpresa, por el susto dado.

—Aléjate de mí, ¿Quieres? —pidió hastiado el Uchiha, levantándose de su asiento.

—Vamos, a que no fue divertido. —dice riendo el menor, mas Madara solo le ignoró y comenzó al caminar lejos de donde Pain, el cual, solo le siguió.

—Deja de seguirme, Nagato. —dice mirándole de reojo, pero, Pain no daba señales de querer obedecer.

—Vamos, no tiene nada de malo que el director nos haya visto —dice completamente calmado el peli-naranja.

— ¡¿Qué no tiene nada de malo? ¡¿Sabes lo que "eso" significo para mí? —dice el pelinegro mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos naranjas largos, atados en una coleta alta y muchas perforaciones en su cara.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Pain? —preguntó un poco hastiado el recién ingresado.

—Yo nada, hermano, te lo juro.

— ¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha.

—Claro, tengo dos hermanos, él y otro más parecido a él, ambos enseñan deporte— el pelinegro suspiró y soltó al menor.

— ¿Algo que haya hecho mi hermano? —dice mirando al pelinegro.

—Hm, veamos. No ha dejado de acosarme y por su culpa nos regañó el director ya que...—cesó en su hablar ya que no quería decir lo que ocurrió, era muy vergonzoso.  
— ¿Ya qué? —dice Chikushodo incitando al menor con la mirada a que continuara su hablar.

—Nada. —se negó a hablar el Uchiha.

— ¿Nada? Ahora me dices... ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó.

—Madara. —le respondió Pain aburrido.

—Madara, dime lo que querías decir. —ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo diré, no enfrente de toda la clase —señaló a todos los jóvenes, algunos estaban pendientes del de coleta por si iba a decir algo importante, otros no le ponían ni atención y algunas chicas se derretían por él.

—Vamos al pasillo entonces —dice y acto seguido, toma a Madara por el hombro y prosigue a encaminarlo a la salida. El joven no podía hacer nada, era un profesor después de todo.

—Suerte con tu plática —les deseó Pain mientras sonreía sin vergüenza.

—Tú también vienes conmigo. —el mayor le tomó por la oreja, jalándolo hasta la salida.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Mi oreja! ¡Hermano, suelta! —una vez los tres en el pasillo, Madara comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —dice desviando la mirada ruborizado. Hubo silencio por unos momentos hasta que una sonora carcajada se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Los jóvenes veían sorprendidos como Chikushodo se recargaba en la pared, llevándose las manos al estomago y sin parar de reír fuertemente, dejando ver unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo se sus ojos.

—Nagato... voy a golpear a tu hermano. —dijo Madara apretando los puños, mientras crujía los dientes y en eso, entra otro hombre por el pasillo, acercándose hacia donde ellos y mirando a Chikushodo con una ceja alzada sin entender lo que ocurría.

— ¡Hola, Ningendo! —saludó el de coleta, mientras su hermano se acercaba.

— ¿Y ahora que hiciste, pequeña plasta naranja? —preguntó el joven, con perforaciones al igual que sus hermanos, cabello largo y suelto, dos mechones adornaban su rostro y eran tan largos que llegaban a la mitad del pecho.

—Tu hermanito pequeño andaba en busca de novio —se burló Chikushodo mientras despeinaba a Pain.

—Pues déjame decirte que no tienes malos gustos, plasta jaja —se reía también el mayor de los tres hermanos mientras Madara deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Si me disculpan, casi termina la hora y quiero ir por mis cosas —murmuró el pelinegro antes de retirarse, dándole un jalón de cabello al menor.

— ¡Auch Bueno, ¿Hoy es día internacional de maltratarme o qué? —dijo Pain.

Justo en ese momento, habían dado el timbre de salida, lo cual fue para el Uchiha como estar en el cielo. Con paso rápido, fue hasta donde sus cosas y salió del aula, caminando por todo el pasillo, crujiendo los dientes de rabia por el mal día que tuvo que pasar. El Uchiha iba caminando, dando pasos pesados, hasta que en eso, se cruza con su hermano menor, Izuna y su primo Itachi, quienes le miraban extrañados.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Madara? —cuestionó Izuna.

—No, no es nada Izuna —extrañamente le abrazó, Madara no era muy efusivo que digamos, pero ver a su hermano menor le calmaba enormemente.

—He... Hermano... Me asfixio —dijo el pequeño mientras un leve tono azul aparecía en su cara de niño.

— ¡Lo siento! —dice al momento de soltarlo. — Perdóname Izuna.

—No te preocupes, me alegra ver que no estabas enojado conmigo —le decía sonriente.

—No tengo motivos para enojarme contigo, Izuna —justo en ese momento, alguien lo abrazó por detrás.

—Hola mi amor —murmuró Pain contra el oído de Madara, haciéndole estremecer.

— ¡Quítate!

—Ah... Primo, ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Itachi con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—Ah, ¿Pero tenías primos? Y tú que no me dices nada —le reprochó el peli-naranja. — Mi nombre es Pain, encantado de conocerte lindo

— ¿Lindo? ¡¿A quién le dices lindo? —exclamó ofendido Itachi, pero, el de cabellos naranjas solo sonrió.

—Vámonos... —ordenó Madara soltándose del agarre y comenzando a caminar a lo que Izuna le siguió sin entender lo que ocurría.

—Te salvas por esta vez. —dice Itachi mirándole molesto antes de dirigirse hacia donde sus primos.

— ¡Hasta mañana, amor! —gritó burlonamente Pain, le encantaba hacer enojar a Madara, parecía ser uno más de sus pasatiempos. En eso, salen los hermanos mayores de Pain.

—Vámonos, Pain. —dijo Ningendo, posando su mano en su hombro.

—Si —murmuró el menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba junto a sus hermanos.

—Ya son casi las tres, papá nos va a matar —dice un poco mortificado Chikushodo mientras consultaba su reloj.

—No se preocupen, no les hará nada —les aseguró Ningendo. —de eso me encargo yo. — los dos menores asintieron mientras seguían su caminata hasta un barrio de clase media, llegaron a su casa, completamente en silencio, no buscaban despertar a su padre, un hombre calvo y con perforaciones al igual que sus tres hijos, los cuales consideraba la peor desgracia desde que su esposa falleció hace ya casi quince años atrás, cuando Pain tenía un año. A partir de ahí, se hizo un alcohólico mal viviente, le reclamaba todo a su hijo mayor mientras se la pasaba bebiendo botella tras botella. Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí al ver como su padre dormía en el sofá, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

—Haré la comida. —dijo el mayor de los hermanos, encaminándose hasta la cocina para cumplir con su cometido.

—Yo te ayudo. —se ofreció Chikushodo, yendo tras el mayor el cual solo le miró sonriente en agradecimiento por la ayuda.

—No hagan cosas malas. —se burló Pain.

—No prometemos nada. -rió también Chikushodo, haciendo reír bajo a Pain, por su parte, Ningendo sonrió ante la diversión de sus hermanos menores. Sin previo aviso, Pain subió las escaleras de la casa, yendo hacia su habitación, dejando a los mayores solos, siendo únicamente acompañados por uno que otro gruñido de su padre que solo se dignaba a dormir en el sofá.

—Ojalá ayudara más con el mantenimiento de la casa, con el sueldo de los dos apenas y podemos vivir bien —murmuró Ningendo mientras sacaba lo necesario para la comida.

—No te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Ahora nuestras preocupaciones deben estar en que Pain no haga ninguna tontería y que termine la escuela —le consoló tomándole por los hombros, apretándolos suavemente. El mayor sonrió ligeramente, girándose hasta encarar a su hermano, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que el espacio era inexistente, ambos labios se unieron de forma dulce y sensual a la vez, para luego aumentar la intensidad hasta el punto en que la saliva escurría de las comisuras de sus bocas, sus lenguas jugueteaban con la otra en un roce muy excitante para ambos. Pero pronto esa unión se tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire.

—Vamos, ayúdame con esto antes de que Pain o nuestro padre vengan —suspiró Ningendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha completamente roja de Chikushodo.

—Claro —murmuró, pero antes de que se separaran, le dio un casto beso en los labios a su hermano y mantuvo su mano en su mejilla, frotándose contra esta. El beso hubiera seguido por más tiempo, de no ser por qué un ruido los detuvo, dejando a ambos hermanos completamente helados, separándose bruscamente, mientras sentían como sus corazones latían fuertemente por el miedo.

— ¡Ningendo! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás? —se escuchó una voz grave que provenía de la sala.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres, padre? —preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, mientras que Chikushodo solo le miraba con cierta preocupación.

— ¡Ven en este instante, mediocre bueno para nada! —gritó el mayor desde la sala.

—Ese... Idiota —murmuró a lo bajo Chikushodo mientras apretaba los puños.

—Tranquilo, Chikushodo, está bien —le calmó mientras le tomaba de la mano para luego ir a donde su padre.

— ¿Si? —preguntó con toda la cortesía de la que era capaz.

— ¡¿Dónde está la comida? ¡Tengo hambre! —exigió el mayor, haciendo que los labios del aludido se torcieran un poco.

—La estamos haciendo, espera un rato, padre. —pidió Ningendo, mirándole serio.

— ¿La están haciendo? ¡¿Y por qué no lo hicieron antes?

— ¡Acabamos de llegar! —exaltó un poco el mayor de los hermanos.

— ¡A mí no me grites, idiota! ¡Quiero que hagas la comida ahora! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo mal? —le recriminó.

—Ya tendrás tu comida... -dijo apretando los puños y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, al igual que apretaba sus dientes.

— ¡¿Sigues aquí? ¡Anda, lárgate a la cocina! —el mayor hablaba atropelladamente por el alcohol de mala calidad que había bebido hasta caer dormido.

—Sí, padre —murmuró apretando los dientes, mientras pensaba en mil y un maneras de asesinar a su padre a modo que pareciera un accidente.

—Sé que es muy pesado, Ningendo —Chikushodo trataba de animar a su querido hermano. — Si tan solo nos pudiéramos ir de aquí...

—Sí, pero no podemos, no podemos hacerle eso a Pain, si no me fui cuando cumplí los 20 años fue por ustedes dos, par de plastas naranjas —dijo mientras tomaba a su hermano por el cuello y lo despeinaba.

— ¡Oye! Batallé para peinarme. —dice arreglándose el cabello.

—Uh, que vanidoso saliste. —rió Ningendo volviendo a despeinar a su hermano.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. —respondió sonriente Chikushodo a su hermano, el cual, también le sonreía.

—Vamos, terminemos esto de una vez, estoy muy cansado. —murmuró el mayor de los hermanos a lo que Chikushodo asintió.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la casa de los Nagato, los Uchiha iban de regreso a su hogar, Madara a paso más lento de lo usual.

—Vamos hermano, apura el paso —le insistía el pequeño Izuna sin éxito alguno.

—No quiero llegar aún —murmuró un poco malhumorado el mayor.— El tío Fugaku me va a castrar.

—Oye, Itachi, ¿Qué tiene Madara? —preguntó Sasuke mientras señalaba levemente a su primo con el dedo índice.

—Está de mal humor porque le metieron un reporte —dijo serio Itachi mientras se alejaba despacio al sentir un aura asesina rodear el cuerpo del mayor.

—Solo deja que te alcance o que te encuentre solo y verás como te va, Itachi —casi gruñía Madara mientras Izuna lo tomaba del hombro.

—Cálmate hermano —sonrió un poco nervioso el menor mientras seguían caminando a su hogar.

—Pides mucho, Izuna. —dice el mayor mirándole con enojo. El camino se había vuelto tranquilo para los cuatro, el silencio les acompañaba. Una vez que hubieron llegado, Madara comenzó agachar la cabeza, realmente no estaba de humor para la regañiza que le meterá su tío Fugaku.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaron! —exclamó sonriente Mikoto, recibiendo a los jóvenes. — ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día? —cuestionó.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello. —gruñó Madara, entrando a la casa sin siquiera mirar a Mikoto, dejándola extrañada por su actitud.

—Discúlpalo, tía. —pidió Izuna.

—Hm, bueno, hablaremos de ello después de la comida. Ahora vengan todos a sentarse y tú también, Madara, aquí no se desperdicia comida. —dijo sonriente Mikoto al ver como el Uchiha estuvo a punto de encerrarse.

—Ya voy —dijo antes de aventar su mochila a su cuarto y volver sobre sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde Fugaku los esperaba sentado en la mesa ya servida.

—Les hice su favorito a cada uno —dijo sonriente Mikoto, para ella no había diferencia, todos eran sus hijos. — Sé que está mal que te deje comer dulces en la comida Itachi, pero solo por hoy haré una excepción —le sonrió a su hijo mayor mientras le acariciaba sus lacios cabellos.

—Gracias, madre —sonrió agradecido Itachi.

—Vamos, coman —dijo antes de sentarse y comenzar a comer como su familia lo hacía en esos momentos.

—Consentido —murmuró Sasuke al oído de Itachi sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

—Envidioso. —se hizo el silencio entre ambos hermanos, antes de que se comenzaran a mirar hostilmente, pero, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre.

—Coman o me veré obligado a darles de comer yo mismo. —ordenó mirando a sus dos hijos, los cuales, asintieron antes de comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos. Madara permanecía pensativo y no había probado bocado, hasta que sintió un codazo en sus costillas, los cuales provenían de su hermano menor que le miraba diciéndole que comenzará con su comida. Lo cual, Madara captó y eso hizo. Ya que todos hubieron terminado de comer, Fugaku habló.

—Díganme, como estuvo el día. —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Normal para mí —respondió sin muchas ceremonias el Uchiha más joven, Sasuke. —Todas las chicas se derretían por mí y me encontré al hijo menor de los Namikaze, el tonto de Naruto.

—No hables así de tus compañeros, Sasuke —le regañó suavemente su madre.

—Es un tonto —musitó con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y qué tal tú, Itachi? —preguntó de nuevo Fugaku.

—Todo normal, Izuna y yo estamos en el mismo grupo, tuvimos la penúltima hora libre, ¿Verdad, Izuna?

—Si — murmuró con voz suave mientras sonreía débilmente. — _"Madara, lo que te espera" _— pensó mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Y qué tal tu, Madara? —al ver que le llegaba su turno de hablar, Madara se puso más pálido de lo normal.

—Yo... Ah...

— ¿Tú qué? —cuestionó Fugaku, mirándole entrecerrando los ojos. Madara le entregó una hoja, desviando la mirada. Fugaku recibió dicha hoja, tanto Itachi como Sasuke esperaban ansiosos a ver lo que pasaría, mientras se aguantaban las risas.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Madara? —preguntó molesto.

—Golpear a un cretino. —respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

— ¡¿Es tu primer día y ya tienes un reporte? —le regañó Fugaku. Todos guardaban silencio, escuchando la conversación.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, además, ese idiota se lo tenía muy merecido. —murmuró crujiendo los dientes.

— ¡Eso no es excusa! No quiero que vuelvas a tener problemas o me veré en la necesidad de aplicar otras medidas, ya que las palabras no parecen ser buen método. -afirmó el mayor.

— ¡Pero tío, no es culpa de él, la culpa es... —no terminó de hablar el pequeño Izuna ya que fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—Entiendo, si me disculpan, quiero estar solo. —dijo Madara, levantándose de su asiento antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

—Ese niño — murmuró fastidiado la cabeza de la familia.— ¿Cuándo va a entender que no debe comportarse así?

—Tío, fue mi culpa —declaró Izuna mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Izuna, está bien que quieras mucho a tu hermano, pero no debes echarte la culpa de sus acciones— dijo serio su tío.

— ¡Pero es que realmente fue mi culpa! ¡Yo golpee al cretino ese porque me confundió con una mujer! —Madara llegó justo cuando el director había llegado y vio lo que no era —terminó de contar el menor mientras se calmaba un poco. — Fue todo mi culpa, no castigue a mi hermano, por favor, yo soy el que merece el castigo. Todos callaron ante lo dicho por joven Izuna, hasta que el silencio fue roto por Fugaku.

—Ya veo. —Silenció por unos cortos segundos— Vallan todos a sus habitaciones, si tienen deberes, háganlos. —pidió el mayor a lo que los tres jóvenes asintieron y acataron la orden, yendo cada uno a su respectiva habitación, dejando solos a la pareja de esposos.

—Fugaku, ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con Madara? —dijo Mikoto.

—Madara tiene un carácter muy especial, realmente no entiendo el por qué es así. —Dice llevándose los dedos a las sienes. — Tal vez la muerte de sus padres influyó en ello. —dice a lo que la mujer de la casa asintió levemente.

—Probablemente, aunque tu hermano tenía ese mismo carácter —dijo suavemente Mikoto mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su esposo. — Solo tenemos que ser pacientes con él, ya lo verás.

Mientras, Madara estaba en su habitación, hundiendo la cara en una almohada. Estaba boca-abajo en su cama, con una mueca de fastidio en su joven cara.

—Tío, tú nunca lo entenderás —susurró contra la almohada. —Tenía que defender a Izuna, es mí deber —pronto, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon contra su puerta. — No quiero ver a nadie.

—Madara, por favor, déjame entrar —esa sin duda era la voz de Izuna. — Solo quiero hablar unos minutos —su tono parecía casi rogarle por dejarlo entrar.

—De acuerdo, entra. —Izuna entró, dando pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la cama de su hermano, donde se sentó mirándole cara a cara.

—Madara, ¿Por qué arriesgas tu propio pellejo por mí? —cuestionó serio Izuna.

—Eres mi hermano, me prometí no dejar que nada te pase. —respondió en un susurro.

—Pero no me gusta que te regañen por mi culpa. —afirmó.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado, así que no te preocupes

— ¡Madara! —exclamó agobiado el menor de los hermanos.

—Izuna, con o sin tu autorización, yo seguiré haciéndolo. Y si no es mucho pedir, salte, quiero dormirme y no saber nada de nada. —dijo escondiendo la cabeza debajo de su almohada.

—Bien, como quieras. —bufó Izuna, saliendo de la habitación, dejando completamente solo al que vendría siendo su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los hermanos Nagato...

-¡Pain, ya nos vamos! ¡¿No estás en la computadora, cierto? —preguntó Chikushodo mientras se amarraba sus largos cabellos en su acostumbrada coleta.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Conozco las reglas! _"Si claro, solo un poco mas y podré pasarme toda la tarde libre" _

— ¡Y yo conozco ese tono de voz! ¡Haz tus tareas ahora joven! —le reclamó Ningendo mientras se terminaba de cerrar una chaqueta.

— ¡No es justo!

—Así es la vida Pain —respondieron ambos hermanos.

—Así que ponte a hacer tus tareas, ¿No querrás que suba, o si? —cuestionó de nuevo Ningendo mientras ponía un pie en las escaleras.

— ¡De acuerdo, ya voy! —ambos mayores esperaron hasta que escucharon el sonido de la mochila del menor abrirse y sacar un par de libretas de la misma. En ese momento se fueron dejando a su hermano solo.

—Ese niño —dijo entre dientes Chikushodo.

—Así eras tú, Chikushodo —le dijo con burla el mayor mientras se encaminaban a su segundo trabajo.

— ¿Y tú no? —cuestionó haciendo un ligero puchero.

—No, yo siempre fui muy maduro. —rió Ningendo.

—Si tú lo dices. —dice a lo que ambos rieron y sin más, se encaminaron hacia la puerta, pero, su padre les habló.

— ¿A dónde van ustedes dos? —cuestionó mirándolos seriamente. Últimamente no le daba tanta confianza esa unión que tenían entre si.

—A trabajar, algo de lo que usted, padre, parece desconocer —respondió tranquilo Ningendo mientras abría la puerta.— No nos espere —sin esperar respuesta alguna, cerró con violencia la puerta, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca. 

—Ese mocoso —refunfuñó mientras se levantaba a la cocina a buscar más alcohol.

—Ningendo... —murmuró sorprendido Chikushodo por la actitud tan hostil de su hermano.

—Tranquilo, solo fue un trago amargo —le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pegando sus cuerpos. Pronto buscó besar la frente de su hermano menor, lo cual consiguió, también consiguió olisquear algo del perfume en el cabello del otro. Chikushodo miró a su hermano sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Ambos hermanos se fueron caminando por varias avenidas, dialogando en el proceso y enviándose una que otra mirada afectiva. Así estuvieron ambos hermanos, hasta que llegó el momento en que cada quien debía irse por su lado

—Que tengas suerte, Ningendo. —murmuró el menor de los hermanos. Conocía bien el tipo de oficio que llevaba su hermano, el cual hasta la fecha era considerado como _"el más antiguo de todos"_, exacto, Ningendo era nada más y nada menos que un prostituto. Nadie con excepción de Chikushodo conocía la profesión de su hermano y la verdad que no lo juzgaba por ello, por el contrario, admiraba como su hermano mayor era capaz de sacrificar su propio ego por el bien de sus hermanos menores ya que el maldito que se hace llamar el hombre que los engendró, no movía ni un solo pelo en mantenerlos o en el peor de los casos, mantener la casa.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Chikushodo —le sonrió por última vez, miró como su hermano se dirigía a otra esquina, más precisamente un bar, donde trabajaba. — A veces te envidio por tu empleo... Pero bueno, más me vale irme ya, no quiero que me quiten nada de mi salario —ante lo dicho por él mismo, Ningendo comenzó a correr directo a un callejón con una portezuela que no se miraba bien, tenía varios rasguños y muchas manchas de procedencia dudosa, aún así, se atrevió a tocar la puerta, de la cual se deslizó una pequeña mirilla, dejando ver los ojos de un hombre.

—Ah, eres tú, pasa —le dijo el hombre mientras dejaba pasar al peli-naranja, el cual le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Mientras iba caminando directo a un cuarto donde guardaba sus pertenencias, fue saludado por muchos en el lugar. 

Lejos del mal aspecto que poseía la entrada del sitio, por dentro parecía ser el paraíso mismo; el lugar era grande y estaba muy bien decorado, tenía muchas habitaciones y cámaras en cada esquina; Y por si fuese poco, lo más llamativo de todo ello era que al centro se encontraba una especie de "pista de baile" con un tubo en medio de la misma, y lo que no podía faltar, una cantina al fondo del pasillo. Ningendo respondió el saludo de sus compañeros de trabajo. Hoy no parecía haber muchos clientes en el lugar, lo que tranquilizaba un poco al de cabellos naranjas, pero, la tranquilidad no le duró del todo ya que, por muy pocos clientes que fuesen, ellos debían cumplir su papel, el cual, consistía en danzar de diez a quince minutos en dicha pista; las danzas eran a satisfacción de los clientes y los danzantes debían cumplir con sus deseos. Pero, como siempre, durante las danzas debían hacer movimientos eróticos a la par que se libraban de las pocas prendas que se cargaban. Realmente era un trabajo muy pesado.


	4. La vida de tres hermanos

**Hola genteeeeeee! O**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este capitulo ^^**

**Quisiera dejarles una Tabla de Edades para que no hayan confusiones más adelante xPPP**

**Itachi = 16 años**

**Izuna = 15 años**

**Sasuke = 14 años**

**Madara = 17 años**

**Pain = 16 años**

**Kisame = 17 años**

**Deidara = 15 años**

**Sasori = 16 años**

**Kakuzu = 17 años**

**Konan = 15 años**

**Zetsu = 16 años**

**Ningendo = 21 años**

**Chikushodo = 19 años**

**Naruto = 14 años**

**Y bueno, por ahora solo les digo esos ¬w¬**

**Ya saben:**

**- Diálogos, " " pensamientos xPP**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto-Sama**

**Sin más, disfruten ^^**

-

Las horas fueron pasando como siempre y todos los que trabajaban en el burdel estaban sudorosos por tanto danzar a la vista de los clientes. Ningendo se encontraba sentado en un banco, junto a otros compañeros, viendo como se movía uno de sus camaradas en la pista de baile, mientras echaban una que otra burla, claro, siempre de una manera sana porque en el trabajo todos debían dejar sus diferencias de lado y respetarse entre si. Lejos de donde ellos, un hombre se encontraba hablando con el jefe del lugar.

—Quisiera obtener servicio de una de las perras que trabajan aquí, ¿Cuál es la mejor de sus putas? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Bueno señor, tenemos tres agrupaciones aquí: Los prostitutos jóvenes más destacados, Los prostitutos maduros y más experimentados y Los prostitutos jóvenes amateurs. —respondió llevándose una mano a la barbilla.— ¿Desea conocer a alguna agrupación en particular? —cuestionó.

—Hm, "prostitutos jóvenes destacados", interesante. ¿Podría mostrármelos?

—Excelente elección señor, venga por aquí —le contestó el dueño mientras lo guiaba, pasando alrededor de la pista de baile, justo donde se encontraba sentado Ningendo.— ¡Arriba! Quiero que los vean —todos hicieron caso y se levantaron, dejando que aquél extraño examinara sus cuerpos, pasando sus ojos lujuriosos por cada cuerpo masculino y detallado que se le presentaba. Así siguió hasta llegar donde Ningendo, quien al verlo se tensó un poco.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó señalando al joven Nagato.

—¡Vamos, responde! —dijo con voz fuerte y clara el dueño.

—Nagato Ningendo —contestó con una leve reverencia, el cliente le miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Quiero que bailes para mi, en este momento —Ningendo solo asintió, siguiendo a su "amo" temporal, hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos, al llegar el hombre miró con más lujuria el cuerpo del joven.

—Veamos que eres capaz de hacer —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, por su parte, Ningendo comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de las ropas, tocando sutilmente el pecho ligeramente descubierto por la bata que vestía y posteriormente comenzó danzar de una manera provocativa, acariciándose de vez en vez los cabellos mientras le sonreía al cliente quien no cesaba en posar la mirada en el maravilloso cuerpo del joven. Ningendo seguía danzando, mientras lentamente se deshacía de la bata, dejando al desnudo su formado pecho y así seguir con sus ajustados pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, la cual consistía en unos ajustados bóxers negros.

—Hm... Que buen cuerpo —murmuró el mayor, en sus pantalones se notaba una poderosa erección.—Ven, necesito que me "atiendas" un poco. —Ningendo sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse a donde el cliente, estuvo a punto de arrodillarse con el claro fin de otorgarle una cálida mamada, pero, fue detenido por la voz de dicho hombre. —Espera un poco, joven. —pidió a lo que Ningendo le miró serio.— Creo que vamos demasiado rápido, vamos, siéntate, hablemos un poco. —Ningendo no dijo nada y sin oposición alguna, hizo lo que el hombre le pidió. En la esquina de la habitación había una cámara de vigilancia, Ningendo sabía que en esos momentos eran observados y escuchados por el jefe y uno que otro de sus compañeros de trabajo. —Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas. —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Preguntas? —cuestionó un poco desconfiado, antes de desviar un poco la mirada hacia las cámaras, esto se volvía un poco incomodo para el joven, solo esperaba que no se metieran en su vida personal.

—Claro, para empezar, ¿Te gusta en lo que trabajas? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Pues... No me puedo quejar_ "Sera mejor si le evito con algunas evasivas, este tipo no me da nada de confianza"._

—De acuerdo, ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas aquí?

—Hmm... Hará algo así como unos dos años.

—¿En serio? Tu deberías calificar como amateur, ¿No? —el hombre cada vez más se intrigaba por la vida de aquel joven.

—Soy algo especial, una vez que aprendo como hacer las cosas, las hago bien —A Ningendo no le daba buena espina ese tipo.— ¿No quiere seguir, señor?

—Joven, no seas impaciente. —rió el hombre, mas Ningendo solo cerró los ojos por unos segundos, realmente necesitará mucha paciencia— ¿Y por qué trabajas aquí? ¿Acaso te gusta que te la metan? —preguntó burlonamente, por su parte Ningendo le maldijo mentalmente mientras se mordía un poco la lengua.

—Señor, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero, mi vida no le incumbe ni a usted ni a nadie. —le aclaró el de cabellos naranjas. Mientras, en otra habitación, se encontraban el jefe y otros cinco prostitutos observando lo que ocurría.

—Ese Ningendo. —rió un joven de no más de veinticinco años, viendo la escena de su compañero. Este por su parte, se encontraba serio, esperando la respuesta del hombre.

—Ya veo, supongo que eres de esos fracasados que viven manteniendo a su madre. —bromeó el cliente.

—Como le dije, mi vida no le incumbe, pero para sacarlo de su ignorancia, yo no tengo madre —respondió con los puños apretados.— _"Una mas y me va a conocer ese vejete"_

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Tienes dos padres y por eso eres maricón? —ahora el tipo soltaba carcajadas mientras Ningendo quería matarlo ahí mismo.

—No le incumbe y si me disculpa, me voy —dijo mientras comenzaba a agarrar su ropa tirada. Ningendo apretaba fuertemente los dientes, mientras comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo. El jefe observaba con cierto descontento la actitud del joven de cabellos naranjas, otros le observaban indiferentemente, otros con lástima y uno que otro sosteniendo unas carcajadas. El evento había terminado y ahora todos los trabajadores se encontraban observando lo que ocurría; ya no habían espectadores sedientos de danzas provocativas, tan solo estaban ellos.

—Siento si te ofendí, perra. Solo respóndeme una duda, ¿Vives solo? —Ningendo le miró con cierta molestia en sus ojos, realmente quería golpear a ese hombre, sin más, respondió con voz pesada:

—Tengo dos hermanos y trabajo aquí para llevarles pan a la boca y si no le importa, ya terminó mi turno. —dice a punto de irse, pero, unas palabras le detuvieron.

—Y supongo que has de violar a tus hermanos, ¿Cierto, perra? ¿O eres tu quien les ruega que te den por el coño? —eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Ningendo cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretó los puños contra la pared y rió hipócritamente antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina al hombre.

—_Tu… hijo de perra…_—murmuró enviándole una evidente mirada asesina, causando cierto temor en el hombre que tenía en frente— no sabes nada sobre mi o mis hermanos, así que te digo... ¡No, no te digo! ¡Te exijo que no metas tu culo donde no te llaman! —las palabras salían como veneno, se acercaba lentamente, intimidando aún más al hombre enfrente suyo, pronto le tomó del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo hasta su altura.— ¡Y si crees que soy un enfermo incestuoso que se aprovecha de sus hermanos, entonces el enfermo eres tú! —le soltó bruscamente.—Y como última cosa —Ningendo tomó impulso y le giró la cara de un solo puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, dejando atontado por el golpe a aquel hombre y con algo de sangre asomándose de sus labios — ¡Que sea prostituto no significa que no tenga algo de orgullo y honor! —terminó de cerrarse la ropa y se largó, cerrando de golpe la puerta y posteriormente se dirigió hasta uno de los asientos del lugar, masajeándose las sienes y sin importarle las miradas que le daban. El joven de cabellos naranjas no dejaba de tocarse las sienes, pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. No le sorprendió que el maldito que le había acosado con preguntas intimas se largara del burdel gritando a su paso el pésimo servicio que le habían dado. Muchos le miraban negando con la cabeza, otros se reían y otros solo esperaban lo que el jefe le fuese a decir.

—Ningendo, quisiera hablar contigo, ahora. —dijo el dueño del burdel a lo que el llamado dejó de lado sus maldiciones mentales, para dirigir la mirada a su jefe. Sabía bien el por qué estaba molesto, pero, ¿El es capaz de entender sus motivos, o no? Se cuestionaba a si mismo Ningendo, pero, dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando el jefe le propinó una dura y fuerte bofetada delante de todos sus compañeros que tan solo atinaron a guardar silencio, abriendo los ojos de impresión.

—¡¿Tienes una mísera idea de lo que acabas de hacer? —le cuestionó tomándolo de sus largos mechones con el fin de que le mirase a la cara.

—¿Defenderme? Ese tipo era un cretino, menos mal que sacó su trasero de este lugar —el tono de voz del joven era con confianza, pobre de él.

—¡Ese "tipo" era uno de mis mejores clientes! ¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad que hubiéramos recibido si no se te hubiera ocurrido abrir la boca más que para hacer lo que él te decía? —un golpe fue a parar directo a la boca de su estomago. El joven se arrodilló llevándose los brazos hacia dicha zona, mientras que la tos comenzó a salir de sus labios, impidiéndole un poco el poder hablar.

—¡M...Mi dignidad vale más de lo que vale un mísero cliente! —exclamó el peli-naranja, mirando a su jefe molesto, pero, otra bofetada le llegó por sorpresa, sacándole sangre de sus labios.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Recuerdas nuestro lema? "¡El cliente siempre va por encima!" ¡Y debes respetar eso! ¡El cliente siempre debe estar por encima de tu vida! ¡Siempre por encima de ti mismo y por ende, siempre muy por encima de tu orgullo! —su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Ningendo solo callaba, agachando la cabeza de rabia.— Tú eras uno de los mejores trabajadores, pero, me has decepcionado mucho, Ningendo. Como castigo, se te restará el quince porciento de tu salario.

—¡¿Q...qué? —exclamó, mirando el rostro de su jefe, con el terror en sus ojos.

—¡Lo que has escuchado! ¡A ver si así aprendes a no hacer idioteces! —le aclaró.

—¡Pe...pero no es justo! —el joven Nagato intentó protestar.

—Lo siento, Nagato, eso te pasa por abrir la boca. —dice saliendo del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, observando al joven que seguía arrodillado.

—_Claro, idiota _ —susurró mientras trataba de levantarse, lo cual logró y sin más, se fue directo a tomar sus pertenencias y posteriormente dirigirse hacia la salida—¡Nos vemos mañana! —concluyó sin mucha ceremonia mientras todos le abrían paso.

Al llegar a la salida, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Chikushodo, quien estaba a punto de entrar a buscar a su hermano.

—¡Ningendo! —exclamó al ver los labios rotos de su hermano —¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Estás bien? —El mayor le ignoró continuando su paso, dejando extrañado a Chikushodo.

—Vámonos. —intentó dar un par de pasos, pero un dolor punzante en su estomago le hizo doblarse.

—Mejor déjame ayudarte, luego me contarás todo —le dijo mientras pasaba uno de los brazos del mayor por encima de sus hombros. Gran parte del camino estuvo en silencio entre el par de hermanos. Ambos iban a paso lento pues el mayor no podía caminar del todo bien por dolor que sentía en su estomago. Chikushodo decidió parar el paso para preguntarle a su hermano.

—Ningendo, dime que ocurrió. —pidió el menor de los hermanos.

—Vámonos, no quiero hablar de ello. —murmuró con una voz casi afónica, pero, no pudo avanzar por más debido a que Chikushodo le tomó fuertemente del brazo, girándolo para que le mirase a la cara.

—Dime. —ordenó, pero, el mayor solo calló.—¡Ningendo, dime que ocurrió! —exclamó molesto ante el silencio de Ningendo quien solo tenía la mirada por los suelos. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como varias gotas cristalinas caían por las mejillas del mayor.

—_Ningendo_… —murmuró algo sorprendido el menor. —Hermano, no llores, por favor — con ambos pulgares trató de quitar las lágrimas de su hermano, pero, este comenzó a sollozar un poco, mientras el sonido de los dientes al crujir se hizo presente.

—Chikushodo... —suspiró profundamente.

—Dime, Ningendo. ¿Qué ocurrió? —pidió el menor, abrazando a su hermano quien no cesaba en su llanto.

—Me restaron parte de mi sueldo. Todo por golpear a un idiota que se metía donde no lo llamaban, todo por querer defender lo poco de orgullo que me quedaba. Mi jefe fue el que me golpeó.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó el menor molesto, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor.

—¡Dijo que mi vida vale mucho menos que cualquier cliente que llegue! —su respiración era acelerada, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y buscó consuelo en el hombro del menor.

—Hermano… —le abrazó buscando consolarle lo mejor que pudiera, realmente era desgarrador ver a su hermano en ese estado, le era bastante tortuoso. —No es cierto lo que te dijo ese idiota, tu vida vale mucho más que un simple tipejo. —El mayor callaba, derramando su dolor en el hombro de su hermano, que tan solo se dignaba a abrazarle y a consolarle en su depresión. —Ningendo, ¿Por qué no abandonas ese negocio? —preguntó a lo que el mayor guardó silencio por unos minutos.

—No…puedo. —murmuró apretando los dientes.

—¿P…pero por qué? —cuestionó.

—¡Si hubiese querido, lo hubiera hecho!

—¿Entonces por qué sigues trabajando ahí? —preguntó ligeramente molesto por el tono de voz que le daba su hermano mayor.

—¡Una vez que entras, ya no sales! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pesa ese hecho? —dijo apretando los dientes de ira, al igual que sus puños, llevando un escalofrío a la columna del menor, quien tan solo se quedó en shock y comenzó a sudar un poco. ¿No podrá salir de ese negocio? Eso era... aterrador.

—Lo siento. –murmuró, ambos estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que el mismo fue roto por el menor— Tranquilo Ningendo, todo saldrá bien. Saldremos bien de esta. —murmuró mientras acariciaba las largas hebras de su hermano, quien no paraba en su amargo y pesado llanto, siendo este acompañado de la ira y desesperación.

—E... Está bien, perdón por preocuparte, Chikushodo. —se separó lentamente del abrazo que sostenía con el menor.

—Descuida, haces mucho por mi y por Pain, tienes todo el derecho de desahogarte. -volvió a hacer que su hermano recargara su peso con su cuerpo.— Vamos, aun nos falta un poco para llegar.

Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a su hogar, tuvieron el cuidado de abrir la puerta despacio, al llegar a la sala, vieron que su padre no se encontraba, no se mortificaron mucho por ello así que subieron las escaleras, no sin antes checar como estaba su hermanito, el cual estaba completamente dormido, con una libreta a su lado y el lápiz tirado en el suelo.

—Gracias por hacer tus deberes, Pain. Y gracias por ser tan buen hermanito —susurró con sarcasmo Ningendo mientras Chikushodo sonreía.— Pero ya verás mañana, mocoso.

—Calma hermano, ya se la cobrarás —se encaminó directo al cuarto que ambos compartían, la casa constaba de sala-comedor, cocina, tres baños, uno en el pasillo, otro abajo y otro que se encontraba en la habitación del padre de los tres, también contaba con tres habitaciones solamente, por lo que Ningendo y Chikushodo tenían que compartir habitación, lo cual no les molestaba en lo absoluto. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la que vendría siendo su habitación, Chikushodo habló. —Realmente se ha vuelto un dolor de culo dormir únicamente por cuatro horas.

—Y que lo digas, a este ritmo en unos años ya tendremos arrugas. —murmuró.

—¡¿Q…qué? —exclamó horrorizado el menor, haciendo que Ningendo se retorciera en la cama por las carcajadas.— ¡Calla! ¡No es divertido! —dijo molesto.

—Ahh, hermanito, no te preocupes por eso, nada que el buen ejercicio que nos echamos y unas cuantas cremas no puedan combatir. —bromeó, haciendo gruñir al menor.

—¿Sabías que eres un cabrón?

—Gracias. —respondió el mayor antes de acercarse donde su hermano y darle un delicioso beso. Chikushodo realmente no comprendía la bipolaridad de su hermano, antes estaba molesto y ahora estaba riendo, pero, es mejor así. Le encantaba ver a su hermano reír. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos, hasta que decidieron separarse. —Que duermas bien, plasta. —dijo el mayor entre-cerrando los ojos a lo que el menor, aun ruborizado por el beso, respondió.

—Lo mismo digo. —murmuró el menor sonriente, ambos bostezaron un poco, realmente estaban muy agotados y sin más, en menos de nada, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas. Ni la molestia de retirarse sus ropas se tomaron, ambos se encontraban con la respiración suave, hundidos en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo únicamente acompañados por los susurros de la noche.


End file.
